Bride for Rent
by animegleek
Summary: "What's my role?" "My wife" This wasn't EXACTLY she was expecting and she doesn't EXACTLY know if this is a blessing or not.
1. Prologue

This is an experiment at the same time a parody xD tell me what you readers think! ;)

* * *

Prologue

"My name is Kamiki Layla aka Lala! 24 years old"

"Are you single?"

"Of course!" she beamed, "Since birth!" she wiggled her eyebrows

"What are your talents?"

"Not only can I act but I can sing dance but my specialty is copying actors!"

"Alright" they motioned her to demonstrate

"Happy" she started jumping and squealing in joy

"Despair"

"Noo! How could you...the potatoes!" she wooed like how girls mope when they break up

"Now portray an animal"

"Mrrr-mark! Mark!"

"Why mark?"

"I'm portraying a dog with a speech disorder"

"Oohhh! Ahahahaha" they laughed and then looked at her in a pathetic way. Apparently her joke wasn't funny as she thought

"Errr" she scratched her cheeks

"Okay why do you think should we hire you for this role?"

"Because I have dignity and am a woman of pride, commitment and integrity. Thank you!"

"Hmmm" that caught their interest

"Uerhm may ask what exactly is my role?"

"My wife" Akashi's ruby eyes looked straight at her

And she screamed at the top of her lungs


	2. Chapter 1: Problems

Chapter 1: Problems

Two days ago her life was just fine. Two days ago she was auditioning in a production company for a role that she was denied.

Two days ago his best friend gave him a horoscope forecast telling that he will encounter misfortune. He didn't believe that. Two days ago he was dealing with business firms just the way he expects it to go. His partners were just so easy to understand.

The next day was the day things just went downhill for both of them

Tousled golden brown was all over the bed and she scratched her itchy butt.

A loud banging on her door echoed through her place

She let out a groan and rolled over seizing a pillow to cuddle between her body

Another banging , "If you don't come out of your cave Ms. Kamiki Layla I will forcefully throw you out of it!" and she bolted out of her bed taking a rectangular envelope for her bedside upon hearing the landlady's voice.

"Coming Mrs. Tachibana!" she yelled pulling the scrunchie from her wrist and tied her hair into a bun. She knocked on the three doors and opened them as she brisk walked to the door, "Wake up guys! The Madam is here!" she called to her siblings.

"Layla!" the shriek was horrifying, "Coming Mrs. Tachibana!" she yelled again. Her five siblings followed sleepily.

She opened the door right before Mrs. Tachibana was about to knock, "Good Morning Mrs. Tachibana!" Kamiki Layla answered beaming

"Good Morning your smelly feet! Have the guts to say that when you have paid your rent!" the landlady snapped back

"But Mrs. Tachibana we are going to pay the rent!"

"I heard you say that for 3 months straight already I" the latter scoffed

"But Mrs. Tachibana! Please! I promise I will pay my rent of 3 months within this week!"

"Promises! Promises! If you can't pay then get out of my complex and find another place to cave in!"

"Please! Just give me a week and I assure you I will pay the rent including this month!"

"Hmp!"

"Please Mrs. Tachibana! Onee-chan is working hard for us!" Layla's youngest sibling, Haruka spoke up

"Well if she was then she would've been able to pay the rent every month!" by that said Haruka shrunk behind Layla's back in fear

"Look Mrs. Tachibana I promise I will pay but please don't kick us out – not with my little guys like these" Layla pleaded, "If it's alright with you would this do for now?" she took out the envelope behind her pocket and handed it to the old lady.

She snatched the envelope and counted the money while Layla fidgeted , "This is hardly enough" both women frowned for different reasons, "Then how about this!" Hyde the eldest brother fished out 9, 000 yen from his wallet, "Hyde! That's you allowance for three weeks!" Layla snapped at him, "It's the least I can do one-chan!" he debated

"Still not enough!" Mrs. Tachibana scoffed.

"Money grubber" Hyde grumbled while his sister Tomoko elbowed him

"Will this be enough Mrs. Tachibana?" the youngest brother Crosby handed his and Tomoko's allowance to her which was 18,000 yen

"Good enough...well then Ms. Kamiki Layla I will take your word about the rent. From the amount you gave me 1 month has been deducted. But if you fail the two months worth I will surely kick all of you out!" and the door slammed.

Her siblings let out a sigh of relief

"Hyde, Tomoko, Cros! Why did you do that?" Layla looked at them worriedly, "What about your food for school? A-and stuff you need! a-a-and – " her three younger siblings cut her off, "It's alright nee-chan it's the least we could help you are always there for us" Tomoko smiled at her, "Yeah you basically go all out everday and come home looking like shit sprawled on the entrance" Hyde scoffed, "You!" Layla smacked her brother, "Lala-nee are you okay?" Haruka touched her cheeks, "Yep! Big sis is a-ok!" she gave a thumbs up

The Kamiki household is composed of five individuals. Layla was the eldest and next was Hyde who was currently an incoming college freshmen. Crosby and Tomoko were fraternal twins in their 2nd year high school student and Haruka the youngest who was still in third grade. They used to be seven in the household until their parents died in a plane crash one year ago. Layla took custody of her siblings not letting any of their relatives separate them.

"Mom! Dad! We're off!" she and her siblings clasped their hands in front of the altar where their parents picture smiled softly at them.

"Take care and go home straight! Cros, Tomoko make sure Haru got home safe! See ya later!" Layla waved off and jogged to her next destination - another audition.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro grew up stiff. Even though he changed back to his old self he was forced to act business like in and out of the office. Sometimes he thinks this has become a talent.

He stamped the last paper with his name and signed it. 10 am and God so help him his life is turning into an annoying one.

"Akashi-san! Your aunt wants to see you" his secretary said through the door.

Mornings are horrible for kids and it escalates when you get older.

"Then the matters she wants to discuss will be discussed in our private meeting. Have her wait in the room and serve her, her favourite tea" he instructed.

Indeed mornings are horrible

"What?" Akashi twitched his eye a little

"I said darling I will not hand this project to you not until you are married"

Great. And the project was what they really needed right now and his aunt goes like this...

"But aunt what does marriage has to do with the business?"

"I just want you supported. Until then this project is under my care"

"Supported?"

"Yes. A great man cannot succeed without a woman beside him"

He wants to sarcastically say I can be great now since YOU are beside me because technically you're a WOMAN. But no he'll let his manners run this meeting.

His aunt chuckled at his facade – the boy was still hard to crack but she knows he was annoyed, "Well then I'll take my leave" she smiled at him and left.

Marriage? Really? And that was last thing he wants to do right now. It's at the bottom of his list.

"Uhm sir should I call the candidates your father chose?" he cringed remembering those girls, "No I'll have a different arrangement" and an idea popped into his mind, "How about this. I don't want any as of now so how about you hire a professional actor or hold an audition. I just want to get over this quickly. We'll just pay her for her acting up as my wife or something" he said to his secretary

"R-right away sir!" his secretary scurried

"And oh!" he called to his secretary

"Make sure father does not get a single clue about this. Not a single word or info"

"Yes sir!"

And off his secretary went.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys continue reading for the next updates. Thank you for your opinions, favs, and follows! I only updated now because I had orchestra practice and we went somewhere north to perform. It was fun and tiring and mostly satisfying!

Review Replies:

VioletFan123: Thanks man I hope she will xD!

SilverSapphire34523: Thank you, hoping chapter 1 made you like it a bit more! :)

Tell me what you think readers! I love reading your thoughts about this! Love to see more from you dear readers

Thanks for reading!


End file.
